The Dawg Pound
by eroticboi80
Summary: A trip to a Cleveland Browns game turns out to be more than what Finn and Kurt had expected. FinnxKurt slash. I suck at summaries. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a **_**Glee**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel started becoming more friendly around each other after spending a lot of time together in Glee club and the football team and decided to go watch a Cleveland Browns game as another way of bonding. Both of them had been spending a lot of time together whether it was going bowling, watching movies together, mini-golfing along with other things. Kurt could not have been any happier as he had a major crush on Finn for quite some time and the fact that he was spending time like this with his new friend was like a dream come true.

As the game wore on, Finn would usually go to the concession stands and got food and drinks for himself and Kurt and obviously would result in a trip or two to the bathroom. Both of them decided to hold off going to the bathroom during halftime as the lineups would have been a mile long. With the Browns trailing by a couple of touchdowns, both of them knew they would not miss a lot of the action if they went to the bathroom just after the start of the second half. During halftime, Kurt reached for his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet offering to pay his fair share of the tickets and food. Finn refused Kurt's money even though Kurt kept on insisting Finn take it. In order to diffuse the situation, Finn proposed that Kurt could pay the next time they went out which was something that Kurt agreed to.

Shortly after the start of the second half, both teens went to the washroom as they were just dying to make use of the facilities. Finn and Kurt stood next to each other at the urinals and in a in a moment of weakness, Kurt allowed his field of vision to include Finn's mid-section.

"You like looking at my dick?" Finn asked Kurt after he caught the petite teen looking at his genitals.

Kurt felt so embarrassed and said to Finn that he would just get out of his sight now and apologized.

"Who said I was angry at you? You like my dick?" Finn asked as Kurt headed for the door.

Kurt had a blank stare on his face since Finn coming on to him was the last thing he had expected. In fact, Kurt had always imagined the opposite. Kurt slowly walked over in Finn's direction wondering if this was a prank or if there was a catch to all of this.

Finn grabbed Kurt with his left arm and dragged him into the vacant bathroom stall before slamming the door shut and locking it. Finn pinned Kurt against the stall door and started kissing the kicker as the quarterback rammed his tongue down his teammate's throat. Finn went at Kurt as if he was an animal who had just caught his prey, which drew no complaints at all from Kurt who was just pinching himself making sure this was not a dream.

"Oh my fuckin' god, he's such a wonderful kisser," Kurt said to himself using language he had never used before.

Finn removed Kurt's tight white t-shirt which really showed off his petite chest and moved down to plant little kisses on Kurt's pecks and chest while also licking it all over. Kurt was able to remove Finn's blue t-shirt and ran his hands all over Finn's hair while the quarterback moved down to the kicker's navel, unbuckled Kurt's belt, and buttoned his jeans exposing part of Kurt's underwear band. Finn licked Kurt's navel as he unzipped Kurt's tight jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Kurt just stood there in his white lace bikini briefs.

Finn started to kiss Kurt on the lips again and rubbed his friend's crotch trying to get him aroused while Kurt unbuckled Finn's belt. Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped Finn's jeans which fell to his ankles leaving him only in his black Abercrombie and Fitch boxer shorts. Finn could feel that Kurt was slightly aroused and turned him around, pinned him again against the stall door, and removed his underwear down to his knees. Kurt moved his knees together causing his underwear to slide all the way down to his ankles where his pants were. Finn removed his own underwear to his ankles and just loved the sight of Kurt's petite, tight, sexy, butt and just smacked the side of Kurt's right butt cheek. Finn also ran his hands all over Kurt's ass, and ran his right index finger the length of Kurt's butt crack. Finn turned Kurt around in his direction, forced his teammate down on his knees and took the quarterback's eight inch, circumcised cock inside of his mouth all the way down to the hair. Finn was so hard that he pushed his teammate away and positioned him so he could plough his beautiful cock inside of his friend's gay, femme ass and started to make beautiful music together. Kurt's squeals were so loud that Finn had to cover up Kurt's mouth with his right hand so he would not make so much noise. Finn's blood-engorged manhood was so deep inside of Kurt that his pubes brushed up against Kurt's butt cheeks.

Finn's thrusts were aggressive when it came to pleasuring his friend since he knew Kurt would not have it any other way if he liked looking his penis, and wanted Kurt to know that. With Finn's hand still around Kurt's mouth all you could hear from Kurt was "hhhhhhmmmmmmmm, hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm…" not that Kurt wanted his best friend to stop since the football kicker was masturbating himself as Finn continued to pound Kurt's ass with his beautiful boner. Finn pulled out, removed his hand from Kurt's mouth and grabbed Kurt by the hair as he forced he femme teen to the ground and planted his face in front of the quarterback's firm ass. Kurt started to rim Finn's ass and just loved the musky smell of his ass. Kurt rimmed Finn's ass only briefly as Finn grabbed Kurt by the hair again, stood him up, and pinned him against the stall door again. Finn took his cock and guided it back inside of Kurt's backside as he pumped even harder and faster. Kurt was not groaning as much or as loudly as before but he enjoyed it just as much as before.

Finn roared as he gave two huge thrusts and shot seven huge loads from his fuck stick inside of Kurt and then masturbated the kicker who would then shoot four huge loads himself all over the stall door.

"Fuck, what a mess, hurry up, we gotta clean all this up and then get the hell out of here," the football star said to Kurt.

Finn reached down to the floor to pick up his t-shirt as he put it back on with Kurt doing the same. Both put their underwear and pants back on, but exposing their members as they wanted to clean their cocks off before buttoning their pants back up. After cleaning their cocks, buttoning and zipping up again, Kurt took some paper towels and clean up the cum he shot on the stall door before it started to dry up and get sticky.

Kurt was like a giddy little school girl as to what just happened and wondered if this was the start of something special.

"That was amazing Finn Hudson, it was a million times better than I had ever imagined it would be," Kurt told his best friend and still could not believe that the man he had a huge crush on actually made his dreams come true.

"Only a million times better? I better work on that for next time," Finn told Kurt with a wide grin on his face before both of them walked out of the bathroom and watch the rest of the game.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, even if it was brief. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
